


Faithfully

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Board Games, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Crack and Angst, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Sex, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Minor Balthazar/Benny Lafitte, Minor Sam Winchester/Jo Harvelle - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Pining, References to Drugs, Roommates, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: "I have an idea!" Charlie giggled as she stood up. She stumbled a little, but Dorothy shot her hand up and helped steady her. "I saw a new game in the closet. It's a game we all know, but they put it on cards."Dean shot a look at Cas who shrugged in return.Charlie opened the closet. "I know I saw it. Oooh! Here!" She picked up the game and held it over her head triumphantly. "Never Have I Ever!""No, no, no, no." Dean stood up and intercepted Charlie. "Red, no one wants to know everything about everyone.""You're a spoilsport, Winchester." Charlie pouted. A few other people agreed with her, causing Dean to roll his eyes."Do you all seriously think any of you are sober enough to play this?" He looked around and saw a mixture of heads nodding yes and heads shaking no.





	Faithfully

**Author's Note:**

> This week's Story Time! I grabbed a lovely prompt by the amazing [drawlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight)!
> 
> Fact: Dean is desperately, horribly, absolutely in love with Cas.  
Also Fact: He should never have agreed to play Never Have I Ever while drinking. Especially not when the questions turn to sex and love and the questions start to hit a little too close to home.
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean cringed as he watched Charlie slice the lemon in front of her. The once a month gathering of alcohol and gaming was at his and Cas' place this month, but Cas had to work late, leaving Dean short-handed to prep. Charlie had been more than happy to volunteer, but Dean had forgotten why he would never hire her to work at his bar.

"Red! You're gonna lose a finger. Stop with the lemons, go make some dip or put the chips in a bowl."

"I got this! Right?" She looked over and smiled, playfully pointing the knife at him. "I wield swords all the time. A paring knife is nothing."

"No one wants blood on their lemon, Charlie. And no, you can't just rinse it off. Put the knife down." Dean waited until she listened and gently hip-checked her out of the way. "What all did you bring with you again?"

"Well, considering we got ten people total? I brought the big ones. Formula De, Werewolf, Coup, Codewords."

"That's it?"

"Dude, I didn't want to bring duplicates." Charlie walked over to the closet where Dean and Cas kept their collection. "You have plenty of games that can handle that many. Ooo."

Dean looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"Nothing." Charlie closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. "Where are the chips?"

"Where you just were. I swear you have a one-track mind." Dean laughed as he finished slicing up the last lemon, saving what he could from Charlie's butchering.

"Well then. Start with two? Sam, Benny, and Ash are all going to be here. Those three can polish off a bag in less than a minute by themselves."

"That's being generous. Benny can fin-" The front door opened, interrupting Dean before he could finish his sentence. "Heya, Cas."

"Hello, Dean. Charlie." Cas brought his keys over to Dean. "Do you have the bowl set up yet?"

"Nope. Was saving my lemons from Charles. No one ever taught her how to properly slice one."

"Could have been a learning opportunity for me! But no. 'Go put the chips in a bowl. Go make a dip. Go check the board games." Charlie flipped her hair over her shoulder before cutting in and hugging Cas. "Long day?"

"Yes. But I'm ready to sit back and relax and drink. Any trivia games?"

"No." Charlie and Dean replied at the same time.

Cas chuckled, causing Dean to blush and turn back to the lemons. "Are you two plotting against me?"

"Cas, no one wins when there's trivia and you involved. Gotta keep everyone on somewhat even footing." Charlie pushed Cas back towards the bedrooms. "Go get changed, and we can go take everything out to the living room."

"Of course." Cas exited the kitchen and Charlie waited for a beat before turning back around to Dean.

"You still haven't told him, have you?"

Dean cast a side glance at Charlie. "Nothing to tell, Charlie. He's not interested."

"How do you know?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Dean.

"I asked him out. He came up with every excuse to not go. So I didn't push it. Don't want to ruin what we have. Don't want to lose my best friend."

"That doesn't sound right." Charlie pulled on Dean's arm and turned him to face her. "I don't read these things wrong. Ever."

"What can I say? You were wrong this time." Dean looked towards the direction Cas had walked off.

Charlie shook her head. "I doubt it. I'll -"

Someone knocked at the front door. "It's not locked!" Dean shouted.

Benny opened the door, entering with Balthazar behind him. "Brotha! Charlie! I brought the good stuff!" He held up a jug. "Homemade. Even Balt likes it."

"Yes, darling. It's delicious. Where's Cassie? I need to speak to my brother." Balthazar pushed past Benny and headed back towards Cas' room.

"Yeah, hello to you to Balthazar." Dean rolled his eyes before stepping out of the kitchen and greeting Benny in a bear hug. "See anyone else out there?"

"Pretty sure Sam and Jo were pulling up. Looked like Ash hitched a ride with them." Benny handed the booze and a bag of food to Dean. "I need to make another run to the car. I'll be right back."

"Leave the door open!" Dean called after him as he took the haul to the kitchen. "Charlie, are these always this hectic?"

Charlie nodded. "Yep. It's been a while since you two hosted. The last one you two were supposed to host you just moved in here and hadn't unpacked yet." Her attention was drawn back to the door as Dorothy walked in with Meg. "There's my girl!" Charlie skipped over to the door and wrapped her arms around Dorothy.

"Gross." Meg rolled her eyes. "Dean-O, catch." She threw her keys to Dean, reminding him that he needed to get a bowl to collect them all in. "You got the drinks ready?"

"You know where we keep the beer. I cut lemons and limes if you need them." Dean ducked into a cabinet and grabbed a Tupperware container and threw his, Meg's and Cas' key inside. "Dorothy. Keys?"

As Dorothy walked over with her keys, Sam, Jo and Ash entered in with their arms full of more booze, food, and games. "Dean, why did Cas text me asking to bring a trivia game?" Sam asked. "I thought he knew we banned them after the last time?"

"Charlie and I reminded him today." Dean shrugged. "I think he conveniently forgot."

"He would." Ash chuckled and hopped up to sit on breakfast nook. "I'm Doctor Badass, and he still whooped my ass."

"You think you're a badass." Jo rolled her eyes as she handed off a bag to Dean. "You guys all set back here?"

"Yep! Help me and Dot set up Formula De?" Charlie took Jo's hand and dragged her around to the living room.

Benny had snuck back in and closed the door behind him, dropping a bag by the front door before walking to the kitchen with Sam. The pair relinquished their keys and Dean sealed the Tupperware container. "Last call. Anyone need anything from their cars?" Dean waited a moment before dropping the box in a bowl of water which he threw in the freezer. "It's official. Y’all are stuck here until that's defrosted in the morning."

A cheer erupted from the group in the living room and kitchen, and they were shortly joined by Cas and Balthazar. Balthazar crossed over to Benny and whispered something in his ear. Benny smiled and cleared his throat. "So, as y'all know. Next month would be my month to host. We're going to need to make a slight change to the schedule." Benny looked at Balthazar and winked before looking back at the rest of the crowd. "It's going to be mine and Bal's month to host. We're taking the next step and moving in together."

More cheers and catcalls erupted throughout the group, and even Meg ran up to hug the pair and congratulate them for taking the next step forward.

Dean stood next to Cas and watched the commotion around the pair. "I assume that's why Balt made a beeline for your room as soon as he got here?"

"Did he even say hello?" Cas laughed. "He thought I would disapprove, like he was under the impression I don't like Benny."

"Figured it was important. Balt's not necessarily the warmest of guys on his best day." Dean nudged Cas. "Benny brings out good things in him."

"I agree. They're an odd pair, but they work." Cas looked at Dean and smiled. "Anything I can do to help? It's _our_ turn to host after all."

Dean fought the butterflies in his stomach, knowing there wasn't a hidden meaning in Cas' words. "Just need to get the chips and whatnot out to the end tables. Charlie's got Jo and Dorothy helping her set up that racing game you hate so much."

"Really?" Cas' face twisted in annoyance, and Dean stifled his own laugh. "Sam didn't bring a trivia game, did he?"

"One, he was already here when he got the text. Two, they're banned unless you can prove we'd all have equal footing." Dean ruffled Cas' hair. "Go grab some chips."

"Fine. But you can't stay back here and hide. You need to mingle too."

Dean watched as Cas took the two bowl of chips. While he was happy for Benny and Balthazar, he couldn't help but feel his own ache of jealousy. He grabbed two beers and turned to the counter that was attached to the breakfast nook. Dean smacked Ash, handing him one of the beers making him scoot over.

Cas had chosen an open seat next to Jo, who was already curled up with Sam. He was acting put out by the game, but Dean knew that in reality, being surrounded by his friends and family was what Cas needed. A smile crossed his lips, and he found himself thinking of what could be until a cold, wet, something dripped on his head.

"For someone who claims he's not obvious, you sure are wearing your heart on your sleeve, Dean-O." Dean looked up at Ash. "If you keep it up, the others are going to notice."

"Sorry." Dean took a swig of his beer.

"Hah, for what? Being in love? It's a good look on you Winchester. Most of us just want you to act on it." Ash smacked the back of his head playfully before crossing over to the open seat next to Sam. "I want the green one!"

Dean took another drink of his beer before heading into the living room. The only open seat was the one next to Cas because of course their friends would do that to him.

After playing through a few games, eating through chips, pretzels, and candies, and even sampling some of Benny's moonshine, their gaming was nowhere near over.

"I have an idea!" Charlie giggled as she stood up. She stumbled a little, but Dorothy shot her hand up and helped steady her. "I saw a new game in the closet. It's a game we all know, but they put it on cards."

Dean shot a look at Cas who shrugged in return.

Charlie opened the closet. "I know I saw it. Oooh! Here!" She picked up the game and held it over her head triumphantly. "Never Have I Ever!"

"No, no, no, no." Dean stood up and intercepted Charlie. "Red, no one wants to know everything about everyone."

"You're a spoilsport, Winchester." Charlie pouted. A few other people agreed with her, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"Do you all seriously think any of you are sober enough to play this?" He looked around and saw a mixture of heads nodding yes and heads shaking no.

"Dean, that's what makes this so much fun. I would love to know what secrets my brother is keeping from me." Balthazar winked at Cas.

"None. I'm in." Cas put his hand out for the box. "It's a game. We're adults here."

Dean threw his hands up. "Fine."

"We need the good stuff for this." Meg stood up and crossed into the kitchen. "Are you guys out of Mezcal?"

"Yes, but there's Patron in the closet, and there some rums in there too if you can't handle tequila. Grab a bottle of each so people can choose." Cas responded.

"Castiel, are you serious right now?" Dean let Charlie pass and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at his best friend.

"It is a drinking game, Dean." He patted the seat next to him where Dean had been sitting. "Come on. You haven't gotten into that much trouble."

Meg came back with plastic shot glasses, the bottle of Patron, and a bottle of Captain Morgan. Cas had opened the game and shuffled the cards and set them in the middle of the table.

Dorothy leaned forward and grabbed the first card. "Shall we? Never have I ever had sushi. Well shit, I'm already in for a shot." Dorothy, Charlie, Cas, Sam, Meg, Balthazar and Benny all took shots.

"Dean?" Charlie questioned when he didn't take a shot. "You've never had sushi?"

"Allergic to shellfish. Don't want to risk it. Who's next?"

Benny grabbed a card. "Never have I ever gone Commando." He chuckled and refilled his and Balthazar's shot glasses. "Who else needs a refill?"

All of the guys took a shot, as well as Meg.

"I guess we'll keep going around in a circle?" Balthazar asked. He pulled the next card. "Never have I ever..." He scoffed. "Is this not the 21st Century? Never have I ever flirted with a much older person. It says lady, but considering half of this room is queer, let's be real."

Dorothy, Balthazar, Meg, Ash, Jo, Dean, and Charlie all took shots.

Meg leaned forward and pulled her card. "What is this bullshit? I want a juicy one." She put the card on the bottom of the deck. "Ok. Never have I ever been caught by my parents."

Benny, Ash, Sam, Jo, and Dean all took another shot.

"I'm calling bullshit, Meg. You just didn't want to take a shot." Cas laughed.

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly see you or Balt taking shots over there you freaking choir boys."

Cas shrugged as Ash grabbed the next card.

"Seriously? Never have I ever smoked any substance." Ash took the Patron from Dean and poured the pair of them shots. "Uh, I have dealt to every one of you in this room. Don't even pretend you haven't."

Everyone grumbled and took their own shots. Sam pulled the next card.

"Never have I ever done it in a public place." Sam waited and took a look at Dean. "Does the Impala count?"

Dean did a spit take of the shot he had started to take. "Excuse me?" The room erupted in laughter.

"Is that why you were taking a shot?" Sam asked, innocently.

"Yes."

Sam gestured for the bottle of Captain Morgan. "Sorry, Dean." He poured a shot for both him and Jo.

"Sonofabitch." Dean dropped his head into his hands. "My poor baby."

Along with Sam, Jo, and Dean, Dorothy, Benny, and Charlie also took shots.

Jo reached for a card and giggled after reading it. "Pour up girls. Never have I ever had to fake it."

"Excuse me?" Sam shot his trademarked bitchface at Jo.

"Sorry, Babe. It just happens sometimes... I don't want to embarrass you." Jo patted Sam's cheek before refilling her shot glass. She passed the bottle to Meg, who gave it to Dorothy and Charlie.

"Give it here." Dean held his hand out. Every head turned to face him. "Guys can fake it too. I had a headache, and I wasn't into it. They didn't know any different."

"Well, that's been enlightening." Cas pulled a card. "Straight forward enough. Never have I ever used toys."

Everyone took a shot.

"You know, we should go to one of those sex toy conventions." Charlie looked at Dorothy. "We all know that we all use them. It would be fun."

"Red, I want you to revisit that thought when you're more sober, ok? Now I want you to prepare yourself for the next card." Dorothy smiled and brushed Charlie's hair out of her face.

Dean chuckled and picked up the top card. "Well, I'm sure we all wanted to know this about each other. Never have I ever tossed the salad."

Dean poured himself a shot and handed the bottle towards Benny and Balthazar. Jo was whispering, her face showing confusion, into Sam's ear. Sam had gone pure white and appeared to be explaining what it was to Jo while not looking at his brother. Charlie was giggle whispering into Dorothy's ear, and Ash took the bottle and poured himself a shot.

Cas, in the meanwhile, cleared his throat and reached for the bottle, and Dean barely covered his own look of surprise on his face.

"Okay! Now that we're done traumatizing each other!" Charlie slid the top card off the pile and dramatically flipped it towards herself. "Never have I ever..." She paused and smiled at Dorothy. "Fallen in love with my best friend."

"Ugh. You all going to make kissy faces now?" Meg sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

Sam and Jo smiled at each other as they took their shots, as did Charlie and Dorothy. Balthazar and Benny tapped their shot glasses together in cheers before throwing the liquor back.

The levity was broken by a plastic shot glass getting slammed on the table and Dean stomping off from the living room.

"Dean?" Cas stood up and made to move after him.

Charlie sobered up just enough to realize what happened. She clumsily climbed over the back of the loveseat she was sharing with Dorothy and blocked Cas' path. "That's probably not the best move right now." She glanced over at Meg for help.

"You know what? We've just had a lot of shots. Let's call it a night." Meg crossed the room and grabbed Cas, pulling him back to help her clean up the beer bottles and shot glasses.

After making sure everyone was getting settled, Charlie pulled the bowl of keys out of the freezer and set it in the kitchen sink. She took Dorothy's hand and headed back to Dean's room and let themselves in, where they found him sitting on his bed, knees curled up to his chest.

"You had to pull that card, didn't you Charlie?" Dean rested his head on his arm. "I'm not even mad, but between the card I pulled and then that card, I got my answer, you know?"

The pair crossed over to the bed and sat down with Dean, with Charlie replying. "What answer did you get?"

"Here, I thought that he turned me down because I thought he was straight. Turns out he is into dudes - bi, pan, hell maybe even gay - I don't know, he's just not into me."

"Why do you think that, Dean?" Dorothy climbed up further on the bed and sat next to Dean.

"He didn't take a shot." Dean's voice broke. "I watched. You two took a shot. Jo and Sam took a shot. Benny and Balt took a shot. Fucking A, I took a shot." Dean buried his face in his arms. "Cas didn't take a shot."

Charlie took her cue from Dorothy and climbed up on Dean's other side, and slowly started petting his back. "Maybe he just didn't get a chance to? Maybe he was waiting for a bottle to free up? Maybe..."

"Stop." Dean cut her off mid-explanation. "I know what you're trying to do. And I appreciate it. But I've done enough pining and enough hoping. It's not going to happen, no matter how much you think something is there."

"How many shots did you have, Dean?" Dorothy asked, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"How many cards did we pull? That minus one."

"Charlie, you got him?"

Charlie nodded and watched as Dorothy slid off the bed and headed out of the room. "You up for two gorgeous women cuddling with you tonight?"

"You know I'm going to say yes." Dean scoffed. "Where'd Dorothy go?"

"Most likely to get you Tylenol and water. You had nine shots, plus what? Three beers?"

"And some of that fruity thingy you made." Dean shifted to rest his head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Trust me when I say that doesn't count." Charlie looked towards the door as Dorothy opened it and came back in. Meg and Cas were behind her, softly giggling and heading into Cas' room. She felt Dean tense up as he heard the pair of them walk by and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

Dorothy crossed over after closing the door and handed a couple of pills and the glass of water to Dean. "Take these and lay down. Charlie and I are going to change real quick and come back and join you. Okay?"

"Yes, mother." Dean took the pills as instructed and laid down, closing his eyes and wishing for the night to be over already.

As promised, a few minutes later, Dorothy and Charlie returned and climbed back into the bed with him. Charlie had snuggled up closest and was poking his cheek. "Did you fall asleep already? Do I not get my bedtime story?"

"Control your woman, Dorothy." Dean swatted at Charlie. "No bedtime story for you. Just sleep."

"Rude!" Charlie gasped before yawning loudly. "Ok, maybe not that rude. Can you at least sing a song? Please?"

"Seriously?"

"You know she's going to keep bothering you until she gets one or the other." Dorothy yawned.

"Way to have my back, Dorothy."

"Shouldn't have let that secret out, Dean." Dorothy looked over Charlie and winked at him.

"Fine. Give me a second." Dean sighed as he started humming. After getting the tune, he started singing. _"Highway run into the midnight sun/Wheels go round and round/You're on my mind/Restless hearts Sleep alone tonight/Sending all my love along the wire..."_

xxx

The next morning, Dean woke up to Charlie kicking him in the back. Rolling over and seeing her and Dorothy snuggled together happily, he threw out the idea of waking them up and instead headed out to the kitchen. He figured he could check on the state of the keys, and start making breakfast for everyone.

Dean briefly paused as he exited his room. The door to Cas' bedroom was closed, and he hung his head, remembering the night before clearly. Stepping out to the kitchen and living room area, he was greeted by the sight of Ash curled up sleeping on the breakfast nook. Jo and Sam were asleep on the sofa with Jo sleeping on top of the gentle giant. Benny and Balthazar had been smart and brought an air mattress. Dean smirked, never imagining his bear of a friend to be a little spoon.

He turned back into the kitchen and started by setting up the coffee maker. Ten people would require a lot of coffee, and it was best to get it going early. Dean then started quietly pulling out the ingredients for pancakes and bacon and eggs.

While whipping up the batter, Ash woke up first. Dean was able to kick him off the nook and make him clean it up. Ash came around and started putting the bacon on the trays to throw in the oven. "You know, Dean. If we didn't know before, we all know now."

"It don't matter, Ash."

"You really think that?" Ash crossed over to one of the cupboards, searching for an item. "I mean, Cas was upset that you stormed off last night."

"Yeah, but that means zero and zilch." Dean pointed over his shoulder. "It's in the closet where the games and other food items are."

Ash crossed the kitchen to the closet, opening it and pulling out the brown sugar. "Damn, you knew what I was doing."

"Ellen raised Sam and me too, dumbass. I would have done the same thing if you didn't beat me to it."

"Morning" Cas interrupted, causing Dean to freeze in place. "Who's the saint I get to thank for coffee?"

"Dean was the first one up. So unless you have an automatic coffee maker, that would be him." Ash started sprinkling brown sugar over the bacon.

Cas tilted his head and watched as the two men worked on breakfast for a small army. "You two work really well together."

"Kinda come with knowing each other since we were kids. Ellen always put the two of us on kitchen duty. Jo used to burn water, Sam just bitched too much." Dean replied coldly. "We enjoyed it."

"Nah, man." Ash laughed. "You enjoyed it. I just liked spending time with my best friend." He offered a fist which Dean bumped in return.

"I see," Cas responded. "Is the coffee ready, or do I need to come back?"

Dean reached up and opened a cabinet, grabbing out a white mug covered in bumblebees. "First pot should be done. Get it while it's fresh." He set the cup on the counter next to the coffee maker.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Yep." Dean popped the p and offered a half-assed smile while showing the mixing bowl in his arms. "Guess I need to start on these pancakes if everyone's starting to wake up."

Cas nodded his head and turned to go back to his room. Once he was out of earshot, Ash laughed. "You're a dumbass, Dean."

"What?"

"When have you ever called me your best friend?"

"I don't." Dean started pouring batter onto the heated griddle.

"You just did. In front of your actual best friend. The one you confessed to falling in love with last night."

"I didn't call you my best friend though?" Dean tilted his head in confusion.

Ash shook his head. "You didn't deny it either. No wonder he has no clue."

"Apparently I need coffee, I don't follow."

"Cas doesn't think you're in love with him, he thinks you're in love with someone else. I guess me. I am pretty hot." Ash brushed his nails on his chest.

"DUDE!" Dean practically shouted. "Dude! You're like Sam. You're my freaking brother.”

Ash pointed two fingers at Dean. "Use your noggin for a second. Actually, flip that pancake first." Ash waited while Dean took care of the pancakes. "Okay, think. Last night, what did Cas learn? You and I are both into dudes, we've been caught by our parents - Ellen who raised us, and he learned that you're in love with your best friend. Right now, he thinks I'm your best friend, when that title should be his."

"You are metagaming this, and it's way too early for that kind of bullshit."

"Yeah, well you need to take the pancakes off the heat." Ash crossed his arms. "You really should have said... 'You're my brother, Ash' or something along those lines."

Dean groaned and poured more batter onto the skillet. "You had as much, if not more than me to drink. How are you thinking so fast?"

"Oh, you think the alcohol is your ally. But you merely adopted the drink; I was born in it, molded by it. I didn't see water until I was already a man, by then it was nothing to me but... but... WATER! The liquor betrays you, because it belongs to me!" Ash tried to laugh maniacally.

"Seriously? Bane?" Dean flipped the pancakes on the griddle. "You corrupted a classic quote today. I won't ever forgive you."

Ash shrugged. "I tried."

"Go start waking people up. By the time you get the princesses awake, your bacon will be done." Dean shooed Ash out of the kitchen as he focused on the pancakes in front of him.

After breakfast, Dean focused on defrosting the last bit of ice encasing the Tupperware container holding everyone's keys hostage. Once free, Benny and Balthazar were the first to go. They wanted to get started on moving Balthazar's things to Benny's place so they could be ready to host the next gaming night.

Meg left next, and Cas walked her out to her car, staying outside for a bit.

Sam, Jo, and Ash left shortly after, Jo insisting on helping with the dishes after being fed a delicious breakfast that reminded her of home.

Charlie and Dorothy chose to stick around a little bit. While Dean finished with the dishes, Charlie laid across the sofa, her head in Dorothy's lap. "So. Many. Shots."

"You're fine, Red. You ate breakfast just fine. It's just a headache now." Dorothy lightly traced circles on Charlie's temples. "I think you may have had the least amount of shot."

"You kept track?" Charlie sounds surprised, pulling a laugh out of Dean. "Don't you laugh in there Handmaiden. I don't even know how you're standing."

"I've got twice your constitution. Charisma's my dropstat."

"You're more charismatic than you think, Dean." Dorothy looked over her shoulder. "You got two lesbians in your bed last night."

Dean laughed and dried his hands as he came around into the living room. "Ah, yes. I got Lesbians. Two of my closest friends who are madly in love with each other and just needed a place to crash."

"You got snuggles." Charlie reminded. "You got snuggles from us."

"I did. And I am appreciative." Dean plopped on the loveseat. "I'm still the world's greatest screwup though."

"You mean what Ash told us about when he came to wake us?" Dorothy laughed. "I give him credit for trying, but that needed a little more knowledge for you to play along with."

"Hey!"

"Dot means you needed more heads up." Charlie pulled Dorothy down for a kiss. "You're anything but stupid, Dean."

"So? I still don't know what to do." Dean ran his hand down his face.

"I mean, there's always the option of just... I don't know, having sex?" Charlie wagged her eyebrows.

"Charlie, not everything can be fixed with sex." Dorothy gently reminded her. "If it could..."

The front door opened, and Cas came back in, his head hanging and his hand in his pocket. He looked up to see the trio in the living room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Cas quickly walked down the hallway to his room.

"Oof." Charlie sat up and watched after Cas. "I got this."

Charlie followed after Cas leaving Dean alone with Dorothy. "On a scale of one to ten. How bad did I screw this up, Dorothy?"

"I think only you see this as a screwup. The rest of us are thinking you two idiots just need to talk."

"Right, you get blunter when Charlie goes away." Dean let his head fall back and he stared at the ceiling. "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm like a baseball bat. I hit home runs, but I can also take out kneecaps." A pregnant pause fell between them. "I'm sure because Charlie and I joke that we're jealous of you and Cas."

Dean's head snapped up. "What? How can you be jealous of something that doesn't exist?"

"Just because you two don't label yourselves as a couple doesn't mean the world doesn't see you as one." Dorothy kicked her legs up on the sofa before tucking them underneath herself. "You guys literally complete each other. Do you realize that?"

"No?" Dean's voice raised in question as he shook his head.

"The way you two move around each other? It's like watching a dance. It can be as simple as you two moving in the kitchen or the way you walk down the sidewalk. You two know the most mundane things about each other. Dean, you could literally ask Cas how he's feeling, and pick up dinner for him knowing if he's sad, happy, or tired.

"It's so much more than finishing each other's sentences, which you both have also done. But when you two are apart? It's like the sun grows dim." Dorothy smiled. "Charlie and I love each other a whole lot, and she is my world. But what you and Cas have? That's a one in a million bond."

Dean blushed, not used to hearing his about his relationship with Cas spoken about so intimately. "You all think this?"

Dorothy nodded. "Anyone who has eyes, Dean."

"But, he and Meg? Last night?"

"And you, me, and Charlie? Last night?" Dorothy countered.

"Nothing happened with us."

"Nothing happened with them. So you saw them laughing? Meg was doing with Cas, what we were doing with you. Trying to cheer up her dearest friend." Dorothy stood up and sat next to Dean. "I don't know what Red is saying to Cas right now, but I'm fairly certain it's her own way of what I'm saying to you."

As if on cue, they could hear the door to Cas' room open, and Charlie joined them a few moments later. "Dot, it's time for us to go home." She offered her hand down and helped Dorothy stand up. "Cas would like to talk to you, Dean. Please, don't be afraid to talk to him?"

Dean waited as the ladies got their shoes on and saw them off before heading back to Cas' room. The door had been left open, but Cas' back was to it, and he was staring at an item in his hands. Dean crept a little closer and knocked on the doorframe. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

"Can I come in?" Dean waited awkwardly in the doorway, unsure of how to proceed.

Cas looked over his shoulder and nodded, patting the spot next to him. Dean stepped into the room and walked around the bed. In Cas' hand was a picture frame, holding a photo of the two of them from college. Dean remembered the night fondly, knowing it was the night he first started seeing Cas as more than just his best friend. Dean sat down slowly and held out his hand. "Can I?"

"Yeah." Cas handed the picture to Dean. "Do you remember that night?"

"Like yesterday. You were stressed out from finals and were on the brink of tearing your hair out. I suggested we go to Mama V's and get a drink or two."

"And I threw a fit, because no one goes for a drink on a Wednesday night, especially the night before a final." Cas smiled. "Somehow, you still convinced me."

"I also forgot it was karaoke night, cause I normally didn't go to Mama V's on Wednesday nights." Dean smiled and handed back the picture.

"You still got up and sang."

"Only cause you begged." Dean laughed.

Cas scoffed. "I, do not beg, Dean Winchester."

"No, but I do recall the line. 'Your singing helps calm me down.'" Dean turned and looked at Cas with a smile. "Or am I remembering that wrong?"

"I may have said that. And you went up to look at the songbook."

"Dude, Cas. That songbook was shit. I still remember it. It was nothing but pop trash." Dean smiled. "But I found a song I knew."

"You did." Cas traced the picture with his finger and set it up on his nightstand. "And you sang it for me. And I knew that I was hopelessly in love with you."

Dean's jaw dropped. "No, no. No."

"Dean?" Cas turned gently touched Dean's shoulder. "What's wrong."

"All this time?"

Cas nodded slowly, unsure of the meaning of Dean's question.

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean cupped Cas' face and pulled him into a soft, questioning kiss.

When Dean tried to pull away, Cas responded by following, keeping his lips attached. Each kiss became more fervent than the one before. Cas' fingers found their way into Dean's hair, carding and tugging through the locks, not letting him escape.

Dean's hands moved down Cas' face, down his neck, down his chest, until Dean found the bottom of Cas' shirt. Dean pulled up on the hem, dragging it, teasing it up Cas' skin, until they finally had to break their kiss.

Cas slid out of his shirt and reached for Dean's. As he started to tug on it, he paused and looked at Dean. "When you asked, 'All this time?'"

"It's because It's been all this time for me, sweetheart." Dean tested the endearment before smiling and kissing Cas. "I've been wanting you all this time, thinking you didn't want me back."

Cas pulled at Dean's shirt, tugging it over his head. "So much makes sense now."

"Like?" Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair before clasping the side of his neck gently, his thumb tracing Cas' jaw.

"Why people ask me where you are when I go to parties, or why people never ask me when I'm bringing someone home. Everyone already thought we were together."

"That's what Dorothy said to me while Charlie was back here with you." Dean gently pushed Cas back onto his pillows and climbed over top of him. "I'm sorry I didn't see it Cas."

"I was just as blind as you." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him down for a decadent kiss. "But it's not like we weren't with each other. We just weren't..." Cas tilted his head. "What are we?"

"Whatever we want to be, sweetheart." Dean gently placed a kiss on Cas' lips before kissing down his jaw and neck. "You ok if I keep moving down, Cas?"

Cas nodded, and Dean started kissing his way down Cas' chest, stopping briefly to play with each nipple, licking and flicking them with his tongue. After earning little gasps and moans, Dean kept working his way down, kissing and licking Cas' abs.

Dean came to Cas' pajamas and hooked his fingers under both waistbands. "Last call. You want me to stop?"

"So help me, Dean. If you ask again, I will flip you over and fuck you myself." Cas threatened.

"Is that a promise? Cause I will remember that for the future." Dean winked and started tugging down on Cas' pants, sliding them all the way down once Cas lifted his hips. "Jesus, Cas. You've been hiding all of this from me?"

Before Cas could respond, Dean licked his lips and wrapped them around the head of Cas' cock, changing whatever Cas had been about to say to a deep, pleasured, moan.

Dean slowly worked his lips up and down Cas' cock, each time working his way further and further down, taking more and more of the length into his throat.

Cas' hands gripped his sheets, trying to keep himself from thrusting upwards or grabbing the back of Dean's head. His moans spurred Dean on, and the excitement was pushing Cas closer and closer to coming.

As Dean was getting closer to taking all of Cas, he found his words. "Dean, stop. I want to see you too. I want to feel you."

Dean slid off with a pop, a trail of precome dangling from his lips. "Awww, but Cas. I was getting into it."

"I know you were, but this is important." Cas blushed, stammering in his words a little. "I want to see you when I come."

Dean slithered up Cas' body, the friction of his chest and belly rubbing against Cas' cock. "If it's important to you," he punctuated with a kiss, "then it's important to me." Dean pushed himself up and sat back on his heels. He slid his own thumbs under the waistbands of his pajamas and underwear and slowly slid them down over his hips and ass, leaving his cock straining to hold up the front. The downward pull finally won, exposing Dean's hard cock as it bounced up and down from its unusual release.

Cas covered his face and laughed. "I don't know why I expected anything different. You'll always be my Dean, no matter where we're at."

"Pretty much." Dean finished kicking off his pants as he climbed back over top of Cas. Dean wrapped his hand around his cock and started slowly stroking it. "You like what you see, sweetheart?"

"As much as I do, I think it would look even better pressed against mine." Cas reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted some into his own hand before handing the bottle to Dean. Cas started stroking his own cock, watching and waiting for Dean to mirror his actions.

Once they had both lubed up their cocks, Dean pressed his against Cas' wrapping his hand around them. Cas smirked and wrapped his hand around Dean's, starting the stroking motion for them both.

Dean's breath hitched and he closed his eyes before Cas calling his name reminded him to keep them open. They were working in tandem. Their hands together, stroking their cocks. Dean wanted this as much as Cas did, and it was no longer just a dream for either of them.

The pair started thrusting into their hands, adding to the friction and pleasure they were creating together. Dean started to fall forward, unable to hold himself steady, but he caught himself with his free hand, and Cas caught him with his own. It pushed them to move faster, to thrust harder.

A few moments later, Cas- who had already been riled up by Dean's skill with his tongue - was shooting thick hot stripes of come onto their chests and stomachs. Dean moaned at the sensation, and within a few more strokes, he added his own mess to Cas'.

Cas gently helped Dean collapse into his arms where they rested and cuddled, catching their breath. He placed a kiss on Dean's temple and held him tightly, afraid he might disappear.

After a few minutes, instead of getting up, the pair fell into a comfortable sleep.

A couple of hours had passed, and Cas found himself waking up because of someone stirring in his arms and humming. He sighed contently and opened his eyes, remembering who he fell asleep with.

At some point, Dean had nestled against his side, tucked up in the crook of his arm. He had draped his own arm across Cas' chest, and now his fingers were tracing along the skin playing along the lines of a tattoo. The song that Dean was humming was familiar, and the words were on the tip of Cas' tongue.

Cas leaned his head down and kissed the top of Dean's head. "How did you sleep?"

"Considering we were only out for about an hour or so?" Dean smiled. "I feel pretty freaking awesome."

"If I may be so bold. It may be nice to try actually sleeping together."

Dean feigned insult. "You mean the sex wasn't good? Cas, how dare you."

"I'm not going to feed into your ego." Cas hooked the bottom of Dean's chin and tilted it up for a deeper kiss. Dean hummed happily, then continued humming the song that woke Cas up. Cas closed his eyes and focused when it clicked in his head what Dean was humming. "Dean, is that? Is that the song?"

_"I'm forever yours, faithfully..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
